Ryan's Cutie Map Adventure
Ryan's Cutie Map Adventure is a new movie. Summary Ryan the Prime-prince and his friends unlock a magical map that shows friendship problems in different worlds in his new castle, which leads them to a rather mysterious village where the inhabitants have given up their Autobot and Decepticon logos from another dimension. Plot Revealing the map At Ryan's new Iacon Friendship castle, Twilight Sparkle (who has been given a new body which looks like her own after getting revived in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Robots In Diguise (2015)) talks to her friends about the battle with the Fallen, aka Megatronus Prime. At the same time, Ryan F-Freemna wonders about the castle's appearance following the defeat of the evil Prime. As he and his friends sit in their thrones, their cutie marks, numbers and logos begin to glow, causing lights from their thrones to shine upon the star-shaped platform in the center of the room. The castle suddenly comes alive to construct an elaborate holographic map of Cybertron and many other worlds. Crash gasps and told his friends that the map has others worlds on it then a portal opens up and a hero who looks like Cody with Twilight's wings, had armor like Ryan and a Cutie mark that looks like Ryan's and Cody's arrive. Twilight ask the Cody hero who he is and who is he friends with to which the hero said his name is "Codylight Sparkle" and his friend is "Nightfall Twinkle". As the gang converses about what's happening in Codylight's dimension, floating images of the Mane Six's cutie marks, the Steam Team's numbers and the Autobots' logos point toward a location far off from Cybertron, and the gang believes that the map is beckoning them in that direction. As Spike and the sidekicks stay behind to keep the castle clean and plan a hoofball weekend with Big McIntosh, Ryan and his friends, including Codylight and Nightfall, set out on a road trip. Village of odd smiles After riding the Friendship Express to the end of the line, the gang finds a village in the middle of nowhere, where all of the houses—with the exception of one—are arranged in two parallel rows. The gang cautiously approach the village and discover that all of the Transformers living in it bear strangely perpetual smiles (which raises Pinkie Pie's immediate suspicion) and have exactly the same logo: a black equal sign. Ryan ask Sunset if Megatron did this but Sunset disagrees while Starlight Glimmer tells them that something seems familiar about this place. As the gang enter the village, Ryan looks at a poster of Megatron and a techno-organic who looks like Ryan and said "I knew Megatron is behind this, Sunset." Trivia * * * * * * *will work for Ryalight Glimmer and Megatron * * * * * * * Scenes *Revealing the map *Village of odd smiles * * * * * * * *Ryan disguises his logo/ * */ * * * * * *Post Credits: Songs * * * *In Our Town * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan